


when the darkness comes

by best_of_me



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Post S3, Post Season 3, Wayhaught - Freeform, be kind to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_me/pseuds/best_of_me
Summary: After the events of season 3, Wynonna and Nicole are left broken and hoping for a miracle.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	when the darkness comes

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot! Merry Christmas and I'm sorry. :/

“Nicole,” Wynonna exhaled, her breath visible in the cold air.

Wynonna had stepped out onto the front porch, knowing Nicole would be there. She had heard the screams again and knew it was another nightmare. The two had begun noticing each other’s habits, and getting fresh air after a sleepless night was one of Nicole’s.

Wynonna made her way next to her on the step, wrapping a blanket around the both of them. The two sat in silence for a long time, lost in their own thoughts.

Nicole thought about telling Wynonna why she blamed her for so long, and how that blame turned into guilt, because maybe it was her own fault. If she could have done _something_ , maybe things would have turned out differently.

Maybe the love of her life wouldn’t have slipped through her fingers into a place where she could not follow.

It had been months since Waverly disappeared into the garden with Doc. Long enough for the brief warmth of summer to vanish, leaving them in the cold once again, but this time without the ones they loved.

Wynonna had rescued the town from Valdez within a month, which pained Wynonna so deeply. _Hold on, baby girl_ , Wynonna would whisper, as she and Nedley dreadfully worked on the other case. Half of her didn’t want to rescue them at all. Because she dreaded telling Nicole. Telling Nicole how she failed in saving Waverly from a cruel fate they had been avoiding at all cost. Telling Nicole how the love of her life was somewhere beyond their imagination, and that they were a whole month behind.

When the last person was saved from Valdez’s grip, Nicole had feverishly looked around, wondering why Waverly hadn’t been with Wynonna when she and Nedley saved them. Surely she would’ve wanted to be there, right? She’d been trapped for a whole month.

When Wynonna finally broke the news, Nicole was furious. She lashed out at Wynonna, making a rift in their friendship which would never seem to heal. Words turned into actions, Nicole trying her best to take out all of her grief and pain on Wynonna.

 _“I trusted you. I trusted you with Waverly and you fucked up everything.”_ Fists were swinging but no pain was felt from either of them. They had both been broken.

Nedley and Jeremy tried their best to pull them apart, chests heaving and breaths labored. But what was done was done, and there was no changing that.

As the next few weeks passed, the fighting slowly stopped, leaving them deep into their files and books. Every ounce of them was dedicated to finding their angel back. There was no room to fight anymore.

However, as the next few months passed, the team slowly dwindled. Nedley would pop in to bring them extra coffee, and Jeremy would bring a book or two home but would tend to stay there. All who were left were the two who were broken the most.

When they were both exhausted beyond even opening their eyes, they would lie there side by side at the station and drink the leftover beers Nedley kept in his secret mini fridge under his desk. They would lie there just like they used to years ago, but instead they would exchange stories about Waverly. They would talk about just how much they missed her, and what they would do when they got her back.

Both of them refused to go home most nights, instead enjoying each other’s company. Wynonna occasionally stopped by the homestead to change clothes, but Nicole never left the station. She’d been content with the extra clothes she kept in her desk for long nights she had had as a cop.

Nicole would never say why she never went home, but they both knew. The truth was that partly, she didn’t want to be alone. But mostly, she didn’t want to be alone without _her_.

But after many more months had passed, they gradually began to migrate back to the homestead. Nicole had agreed to stay there, just in case there was any news. The truth being she couldn’t bear to be alone.

They sat on the porch of the homestead together that night, breathing in the cold, crisp air. During these moments, they never spoke but they were thinking the same thing. _Please, I don’t care how, just bring them back._ Hope had been drained from both of their hearts; they now only hoped for a miracle. 

“I hope she won’t be cold.”

Wynonna glanced over, startled at the sound of Nicole’s voice.

The sassy Earp comebacks were long gone. Not knowing what to say, Wynonna placed a hand on Nicole’s icy hand. “I know," her voice cracking.

The two sat on the porch for a very long time, the night growing deeper. Little did they know, tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow would be the day they’d have closure on what happened to Waverly and Doc.

Tomorrow would be the day they’d hear word of two bodies found on the border of the Ghost River Triangle. Two bodies which had shown signs of being dead for months. For, as it turned out, both Waverly and Doc had died the second they stepped foot into the garden.

But for now, Wynonna and Nicole would hold each other there on the porch in the depths of night, hoping for any signs of mercy when the darkness comes.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter @wayhaughtbot


End file.
